KONOHA HIGH
by Tbone456 of naruto
Summary: Hinata is being a bitch ino is stutering in front of shikamaru tenten and temari are just the same and Sakura is intrested in a certain blonde but as always he is oblivious of it wwwait this story is out of whack so be carefull Anyway please people need reveiws I'm evan willing to change the plot if it is 'too out of whack' so enjoy pairings NaruSaku SasuHina ShikIno KibaTema NeijT
1. Chapter 1: New school

**(A/N just started new story since my others were a fail so I hope this one goes well thumbs up! Game face:(:().)**

It was a windy September morning as sakura got up from bed. Looking at the time she suddenly remembered that today was the day and in panic smashed the clock**(A/N wow she got problems)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh why does it have to be today!"Yelled Sakura as she rushed to the bathroom with some clothes. After taking a quick bath she ran downstairs grabbed a piece of toast while juggling her school things in her hands and saying bye to her mum.

Once she was outside she hopped on her bike and started to pedal furiously towards her new school **don't be late **was all that was keeping Sakura going.

Finally after a lot of peddling she skidded to a halt in front of her only freinds. They was Hinata she had black hair and big white eyes. She wore a plain white jumper over a white t-shirt also she was wearing black skinny jeans with white flats**(A/N shorter version she was Black'n'White)**Ino she had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes she wore a purple sleeveless jumper witch showed her bellybutton and purple skinny jeans. Next was Tenten she had brown hair in two buns at the side and had brown eyes to match her hair she wore a pink and red sleeveless shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. Last was Temari she had blonde hair and black eyes she also wore a blue and white sleeveless t-shirt with a fishnet under with a blue and white skirt to match her top.

"Hey guys" Sakura said as she put her bike away.

"Hey Sakura here's your list for the year I saved it for you"smiled Ino passing the note to Sakura.

"Guys look I've got English,History,Science and Maths with Hinata"said Sakura."I've also got Home ec and Gym with TenTen and Temari.

"Gym..Gym..Gym"chanted TenTen and Temari.

"We've also got a special class called Ninja Training"said Sakura.

"W..W..we've all g..g..ot homeroom t..t..ogether"stammered Hinata.

"Great now let's get to Homeroom I'm so pysphed."Yelled Ino causing some people to stare.

"Yeah...let's"agreed Temari.

**(A/N wow never thought I would get this far withought falling asleep Time update:22:55)**

"Silence!" Yelled iruka,who was the homeroom teacher, as he tried to settle the excited children."I said** SILENCE**!"The class went silent then sat down."Now I am Mr Iruka or Iruka sensei is there any questions anyone whants to ask"As Mr Iruka went on sakura glanced round the class she saw Sasuke,Naruto,who she was sitting next to,Neji,Shikamaru,Kankuro,Kiba,Garra,Shino,Choji,Ino,Temari,TenTen,Hinata and the classes girl bullies the Megans made up of the four meanest and prettiest girls in the class.

Suddenly the tardy bell rang and everyone got up from their first lesson was the SPECIAL NINJA TRAINING.

As Sakura manuvered through the halls she tried to remeber the little NINJA training she was taught in primary.

NINJA CLASS!

Kakashi sensei was teaching Ninja training.

Sakura knew that the five best ninja in the class were Sasuke,Naruto,Garra,Neji and shikamaru.

"Ok class to start of the lesson I want Sasuke and Naruto to spar exclamed Naruto and Sasuke stepped onto the matt everything whent silent."GO"

Immedietly after Kakashi had said go Naruto was already on the recovering from the suprise attack Naruto used one of his three special moves creating a clone.

The battle went on until Sasuke started calling Naruto weak and a dope this made Naruto madder as his eyes changed from blue to red and his nails became claws.

The fight was on and Naruto and Sasuke were drawing Just when it seemed that Sasuke was going to win Naruto uleashed his second special move "RASAGEN" screamed as Sasuke was beaten to the fight was over Naruto had won!

"Well that was a very long mach" joked Kakashi**(A/N ohhhh Bad Move)**everyone wached as Naruto,who was still very hot from the mach,slammed the rest of his RASEGEN into Kakashi leaving him sprawled on the floor paralised.

"So who's next" said Naruto with a big smile on his face and his blue eyes staring at the rest of class.

No one in there right mind would want to spar with him thought TenTen as she wached Naruto do somthing close to flying around the room.

"Well that was interesting" said Kakashi as he finnaly made his way of the floor."Dissmissed" said Kakashi as all the kids went to change back into there school clothes.

"Wow" said Temari "Narutos gotten much better since primary.

"Definitely" agreed Ino.

"Well one class down five to go" chirped Sakura.

"You said it" smiled Tenten

ENGLISH!

"Sit down you basters" ordered Anko as the class gaped in horror."What you never heard someone swear"

"No"said the class

"Now you can do whatever you fucking want,make a baby for all I care just don't tell Tsunde**(A/N the Head teacher) **that I'm not actually teaching you...ok.

"Yes" said the class in unision.

"Good"

The rest of the day was boring so Temari was glad to be finnally going home.

**(A/N Time update: 8:02) **

**The Next morning!**

Tenten woke up to the sound of her alarm clock TenTen was calmer than Sakura and silently went to the bathroom with her clothes ready to face her second day of High school.

**(A/N Sooooooooooooooooo What do people out there think of the story because I think it's aaaaaammmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaazzz zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggggggg so you better think the same cause I don't wanna get violent...Anywhooo thanks for reading **

**Game face:(:()**

**Just thought of this: **

**Jingle bells**

**Nokia smells**

**Samsung go away**

**Iphone yuck**

**Lg sucks**

**Blackberry all the way hey! **

**Great song only cause it rhmes though Bye world see you later...before I forget I just started a community and I'm welcoming new staff sooooooooooooo**

**I need some staff Tbone out peaceeeee now I'm just gonna say some random stuff cause I wanna hit the 1000 word mar now I know my abc next time you will sing with me! Woah I'm out of breath)**


	2. Chapter 2:New freinds

**(A/N hello people of the world sorry I haven't updated and this is because I wanted to see how many reviews I got (not a lot) but now I have started a new chapter Game face:(:() and because I couldn't find my laptop but how are you supposed to lose a laptop ) **

Naruto was board there was nothing to do and absolutely none around. He was just thinking for what to do when a pink haired girl ran straight past him**(A/N who could that be:/,?)** Completely knocking him to the cold,hard floor.

"Hey watch it" he shouted but she wasn't listening and in seconds she was gone. After getting himself up and dusting himself down Naruto slowly slumped off into the school.

Science

"Ok now class we will not be doing any studying and will go strait to mixing"as Minato sensei said this Naruto suddenly started shouting.

"You better shut up you freaking teme"**(A/N teme?)**

"No why don't you sit down dope" replied Sasuke with a certain sarcastic ring in his voice.

"Don't call me dope you stupid snake"**(A/N alliteration)**

"Well then don't call me a teme you fricking frog"**(A/N alliteration)**

"BOYS!" Yelled minato "sit down shut up and do your work"

"Yes sir" replied the two boys in unison.

After science

Sakura was running to gym when she bumped by someone who was talking to a brown haired boy about a video game**(A/N de ja vu)**.

"Hey you again" responded the boy "watch where your going."

"Sorry" replied Sakura as she ran away a bit embarrassed at all the people in the corridor staring at her;commenting on her hair and her forehead.

GYM

"Ok class I want every body to run around the hall 20 times then we will go outside for a good game of soccer" shouted Kakashi.

"Yes sir" they replied

20 Laps later.

"Ok the teams will be blue team Naruto,Sakura,Shikamaru,Ino,Kins and Temari verses red team Sasuke,Hinata,Neij,Tenten,Garra and Kankuro."

Soccer!

Shikamaru just passed to Ino who volleyed to Sakura who eventually passed to Naruto now Naruto was smashing the ball into the net just missing Kankuro's face.

At that Kakashi blew the wisel to signal the end of the match.

"Blue team win 5 to 2"

The immediate response from Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba and not actually surprising Temari was 'woo' 'get in' 'yess' and 'oh yeah'.

"Hay you don't have to rub it in" sniffled Sasuke.

"Actually we do" Naruto sarcastically and very quickly said.

"No you don't" snapped Sasuke.

"Yes I do you twat" replied Naruto.

"Boys could you just stop its just a game." Scorned Sakura.

"Hey you shouldn't get in Sasuke's way stupid bitch" yelled Hinata.

The sudden strength of Hinata's voice surprised everyone but they didn't show it.

"Hey when did you start calling me a bitch" argued Sakura.

"Since I realized you are one forehead" smirked Hinata.

"But...t wh...y I..I tho...ugh...t we we...r..e fre...ind...s" cried Sakura,wiping her face between each word.

"Well were not come on Saskue let's get away from these...things"

At that Sasuke and Hinata left for lunch.

Lunch

Naruto walked over to a crying Sakura.

"Hey why ya crying".

"S...so...rr..y I'm ju..st a bit s...ad." Said Sakura between sniffeles.

At this Naruto sat down to comfort her.

After a while Naruto managed to cheer her up so they became very good friends and so on.

Ino's Pov

She was just going to lunch when she saw a brown pineapple. Slowly she walked over to the pineapple and there in front of her was her long time crush shikamaru. She new it was only a matter of time before he turned around and she right on cue fainted. Ino tried to silently walk away but he was too quick so as if it was just utter destiny she fainted.

Shikamaru's pov

Thoughts:(( ))

((What is wrong with this girl every time I see her she's on the floor unconcies well I better bring her to the nurse...again)) at that he lifted her up and made his way to the nurse for the eighth time that week.

Sakura's pov

Sakura was seriously confused first she was Hinata's best freind then she was Hinata's best bitch next she met a random blonde boy who became her freind in seconds then she started to get hungry and finnaly she went to sleep.

Right now she awake in thr middle of the night looking up at her bedroom roof in deep thought.

((Why was that boy being so nice to me to him I'm a complete stranger,he also seemed kinda cute I wonder if I could Noooooo bad thoughts Sakura hanuro bad bad thoughts anyway why was Hinata suddenly being such an asshole hmm maybe because she liked that duck butt hair boy and was just stiking up for him yeah that's probally it well then I can fight fire with fire ok blonde boy you might come in handy on this one))

After going over her plan she quickly drifted off to sleep.

(A/N hello people first I can handle flares on Hinata being a complete bitch but that's just the way it is and that is why I said the plot was out of whack. Anyway please reveiw you know it is helpfull and I will try to get the next chapter done asap which is short for as soon as possible. So bye people next chapter coming soon tbone out GAME FACE:(:() yeah boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy whooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm out of breath... cruel world. Before I forget I looked at the veiws to the story there where hundreds but then I checked the reveiws only four of which two where by me so please people if you do veiw the story reveiw it as well ok evan if it's to completely diss the story just do it now that's that cleared up I can sleep peacfully *sighs* does any one know what this is: I I

I I

I I

I I

I I

I I

V

Now for the random words:cfhfghzxfdjxzhzx these aren't evan words chdjfbvxjvdjdvxjvyfhdvdx shf hgds cxj vc njhb f. Ncjf dsbvf dsjn bx cjdX hj g zxhd gszjd fj fcbcf dhbv f fchc df df bdf chxdxjx xv dxhd dhd shd djdvcsz xhsvxvxc xcxhszb. Bxbx. Xcnc cbxcxcd hdvd h cxvsdx. Xbvsdhgd. X dbsd dhxd vbcvchb xcv f c ch bxj c ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a


	3. Chapter 3:New troubles

**(A/N hello people just starting chapter 3 as you should kinda know anyway time to carry out Sakura's secret plan hahahahaha. Also I'm not sure what happened to Tenten and temari I guess they just disappeared so I will try to get them in this chapter more. Game face:(:() before I forget thank you shay,dbzgtfan2004 and Hina for being the only people to review positively but I still thank whoever said my story sucks it only made me STRONGER)**

Naruto had just woke up to the smell of instant ramen cooking. He quickly remembered why it was there he had rigged the microwave up to make instant ramen when he woke up. Naruto was actually very creative and smart but he never showed it.

Ino's pov

Last night had been exstreamly embarrassing for her.

FLASHBACK

She stepped once then every thing was black. She woke up to see her crushes face then black...again. Ten...twenty..who knows how many minutes later she was up again her crush gone. Ino felt completely downtrodden and heart broken to see her crush was gone again. The faint voice of the nurse speaking to her then she got up to go back again. The wind was wild and the leaves where crooked it was autumn again. Then she saw her destination went in and lay down. So once again the black took over again.**(A/N thank you the poetry was exquisite). **Ino was suddenly inturupted by the direct oder from her mum to go and get ready for school.

SAKURA'S POV

Sakura was once again peddeling furiously towarsds school. Immediately after she parked her bike her eyes met with baby blue orbs that she thought were perfect in every way possible**(A/N awww)** but she quickly reacted to hide her thoughts.

"Naruto" faked screamed Sakura ,although Naruto did not notice at all."You suprised me" faked scolded Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" apoligised Naruto as the two continued to talk and walk into the school.

Our plan is working said inner Sakura

Who the heck just said that

Me replied inner Sakura I'm your inner thoughts

Okkkkkk said Sakura exstreamly nervous

So our plan is working first we get to know him better then we show him off to Hinata and make her jealous/annoyed Next we win his heart and finnaly we lock him in a closet then...

Noooooo way interrupted Sakura those last two where not in the plan ok

Ok replied inner Sakura

HOMEROOM

"What the" was the reply from the class as they saw Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga enter the room holding hands and laughing to themselves.

No one thought it could happen one that Sasuke would settle down and two that it was Hinata. Throughout the whole day Sasuke and Hinata had been acting as they were in a completely diffrent world and paid no attention to anyone but themselves.

NARUTO'S POV

This is going to turn out very very very bad thought Naruto as the image of Sasuke and Hinata together went through his mind. Yes very bad indeed.

**(A/N ok I have a very very very very very good exscuse for this chapters update and it's shortness first its because I went on holiday*yay for me* but I was not aloud to bring my laptop and second I had very very very very bad writers block and there it is so please please please please don't hate me and if you do keep reading the sory*sniffs* anyway see you people of the world later Tbone out Game face:(:() yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Now for some random words. Hello bye how where what shit aw bad f*"+-#* off and mother f*"+_#*)**


	4. Chapter 4:New people

**(A/N so new chapter the half term holiday is coming to a close so I won't be updating as much even though I don't update much at all. ok I need ideas for an Oc because all good creative and exciting stories have an Oc in it so I need ideas people if you got any at all please put it in a review now to start)**

Naruto was in the middle of science class when he heard the door opening. So he could see someone he thought he would never see again. The boy was exactly identical to Naruto except for his deep red eyes.

"Class we a new student his name is Nakubo Uzimaki"

Suddenly everyone's eyes were flipping from Naruto to Nakubo and then back again.

"Does anyone have any questions for Nakubo before we start."

Everyone except from Naruto and Sasuke but it only took one question to answer all the questions."Are you related to Naruto Uzimaki."His reply was.

"Yes we are identical twins."

For the rest of the day no one was speaking. To Naruto or Nakubo since they could see that they caused something even worse than Sasuke and Hinata together. This carried on for a week Naruto and Nakubo staring at each other with pure disgust. Until the next Monday when they seemed like best friends and this carried on Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Nakubo and Tenten behaving like best friends and hanging out regularly.

NORMAL POV

Sakura and Naruto had become close friends but Naruto was still oblivious for Sakura's affections for him evan though she had given him countless hints. It was now another normal day so as always Sakura was running like mad to meet her new friends who consisted of Naruto-freshmen he wore a green top and dark blue jeans he also wore a white jacket;Nakubo-freshman he wore a black top and black jeans with red stripes on the sides;Tenten-soft more she wore a white top with red stripes at the sides and light red track suit bottoms ;Temari-soft more she wore a black sleeveless top and a black skirt she also wore a red bow to act like a belt at her waist;Shikamaru-freshman he wore a green vest**(A/N jonin vest)** over a grey,lose top he also wore black jeans all this ontop of a fish net suit ;Ino-freshman she wore a black sleavless shirt,witch showed her bellybottan and black shorts;Choji-freshman he wore a white shirt under a green jacket and black jeans;Kiba-sopht more he wore a white shirt under a black denim jacket he also wore black jeans and Neij-soft more he wore a wite top with black jeans. These nine liked to be called the rookie 8 but they were now the rookie 9 because of Nakubo.

At this momment Sakura and the others were coming in to school but seeing all nine of them in a pack was a bit...disturbing.

**(A/N I would reccomend that viewers read the chapter twice a 7 day week since I might have made it longer or better so early stop ahh how far have I come well actually I'm gonna continue)**

INO'S POV

((I've got to go I've just got to if I don't make a move before I know it it will be the last day of school I've got to go to Shikamaru-kun head on))

"Ino...ino...INO YAMANAKA STOP STARING AT THE WINDOW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Yelled Minato"now I'll reapeat the question what are the the three states of matter fortunately Ino was very smart and answered the quistion no sweat.

Ninja class

"Ok students today we are going to better our aim with kunai and shireken make sure not to 'actidently' hit each other not the target ok"

"Yes Kakashi sensei"

**(A/N hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe *slaps self* sorry went a bit out for a min but never fear tbone of naruto 456 is here *slaps self* sorry went out again**

**Please reveiw all types flares and complements so peace out tbone out Game face:t(:() )**

After gym

Naruto was in with the nurse since he was cut almost every where Sasuke was beside him also cut in multiple areas.

**(A/N tricked you hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe *slaps self* sorry went a bit out for a min but never fear tbone of naruto 456 is here *slaps self* sorry went out again**

**Please reveiw all types flares and complements so peace out tbone out Game face:t(:() )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N new chapie chapie chapie yay ok new chapie new new new new ok I would reccomend that viewers read the chapter twice a 7 day week since I might have made it longer or better enjoy game face:(:() yeahhhhhhhh boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)**

NARUTO AND NAKUBO's POV

Naruto and Nakubo lived together now since Nakubo was his twin. "Hey Naruto what do you think about the cherry blossom"

"Who you mean Sakura she's a good freind"

"Uh hu"

"Nakubo what the heck is wrong with you"

"Oh nothing I just know something"

"What something"

"Who the cherry blossom likes"

"Okkkkk"

"Don't ya wanna know"

"No not really"

"K k"

"Ok fine tell me"

"Knew you'd give in Sakura likes"...

SAKURA'S POV

(A/N gonna end it here until I get more insparation the chapter is not done)


	6. Chapter 6:Sorry :( :o

**(A/N I have finnaly realised that this story is not the best it can be due to this I'm making a better one with a better plot I hope you understand)**


End file.
